


Use Me

by xantissa



Series: Sins and Desires [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink, M/M, Porn, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Toys, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s because plutogirl10 requested a Dean/Sam fic with a pain kink and a dildo. I know it’s was supposed to be a Christmas gift but… I still hope you will like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me

Sam was panting harshly, his body hot and rivulets of sweat gluing his shirt to his body. His muscles ached and pulsed with unbearable heat.

He licked his dry, cracked lips and closed his fist even tighter around the coiled length of leather. He pulled his arm back, relishing the sting of overused muscles and then let the belt fly again. His eyes burned from keeping them open so long, from the warm air and salt of his sweat but the very thought of loosing even a second of this. Of not seeing as the soft, wide leather met flesh was so much more painful. 

A whistle and then the harsh slap of the wicked leather on the already abused flesh of his brother’s backside.

Sam took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. His cock was so hard and straining in his jeans painfully he thought he could come from just looking at this. At the way Dean was stretched over the hood of his precious car with only the thin towel underneath him to protect not Dean but the paint.

He was naked, acres of golden skin and muscled flesh displayed just for Sam’s pleasure. His chest lay flat on the hood of the low car, his legs spread apart as wide as his tendons would let. His ass thrust out and slightly up, legs stretched apart so far even his buttocks parted letting the sun kiss the shadowy crease there. Lower, just between the widely spread thighs Sam could see Dean’s cock. Hard and heavy with need, leaking steady stream of precome dripping down. 

Dean’s whole body was covered in sweat and his chest kept raising and falling in sharp, uneven breaths. His palms lay flat on the hood and his beautiful, cocksucker’s mouth was stretched over the ball gag Sam put on Dean earlier. There was something incredibly dirty in seeing the black plastic insinuated between full, pink lips of his completely naked brother. 

The belt whistled through the air again and hit just under the flaming red buttocks, just where the tender flesh of thighs started. The welt appeared at first white, and then rapidly darkening until it became dark pink, just like the dozen or so welts crisscrossing Dean’s buttocks. 

Dean shuddered and sobbed brokenly into the ball gag, his cheeks wet with tears and cock jerking lightly, still flushed and dark, just on the edge of coming. They have been at this for a long time, Dean naked and wanting, stretched over the car and Sam fully clothed, wielding the belt with deadly accuracy, watching his brother’s cock become harder and harder with every blow.

He varied them, light, just to give the skin a lovely pink hue, harder ones to leave pretty red marks and the powerful, harsh ones that would make sure that Dean wouldn’t be sitting right for days.

They were parked in the middle of nowhere, almost an hour drive though dirt roads to reach any kind of paved road, the car sitting smack dab in the middle of a freshly harvested cornfield. Nothing but miles of empty, flat space and Dean. Sam liked the visibility, the fact that there was nothing, not a speck of shadow that could hide his brother’s nakedness.

Sam let the belt fly again, light this time. A series of rapid, light strikes to the tender, pale insides of Dean’s thighs. He watched as Dean struggled to keep quiet, his broken, harsh sobs barely muffled by the gag, watched how the tendons in his thighs quivered with the instinctive need to close his legs, to get away from the stinging pain. But there was also something else, something more. His muscles jerked, his body swayed from side to side. Because the instinct told Dean to get away from the pain, the abuse, but another part of his mind, the darker one told him to offer his already flaming ass to Sam. Dean craved the pain in a way Sam didn’t quite understand but was happy to comply. 

“So good, Dean. You are so good. So beautiful. Spread out like this, where anybody can see you, can see just how much you want it. How hard you cock is.” Sam panted looking at the red hot bottom, the muscles quivering under the crisscrossing welts, the pink hue Dean’s skin had now and the way his cock was almost turgid between his legs. 

“You want this, don’t you? You need this to come. So I will give you what you want. I will use this belt on your bottom until you come. I won‘t stop the blows until the last drop of come leaves your prick. And I won’t be gentle. It will hurt, hurt so much and worse with every blow so you better come quickly. And be quiet. No words, not a muscle moving Dean. After you come I will come to you and fuck you hard and fast. Use you like the willing hole that you are. Just take my hard cock and slam into your abused bottom. Fuck inside until I come, until my hot come is seeping out of you. Then I will stuff your greedy little hole with a toy and make you sit like that in the car. Until I find a motel I like and then the fun will start all over again.” 

Sam talked and watched as his brother undulated on the hood of his beloved Impala, his buttocks quivering in both fear and arousal.

“Come for me, Dean, show me just how much you like it, how badly you need it.”

The belt flew again, sharp, hard blows that landed haphazardly over Dean’s exposed ass, over his thighs, one curling around the pale hip and licking the vulnerable belly.

Dean yelled, even through the gag. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, cheeks wet and his cock was spurting jet after jet of come. His whole body tensed, lifting off the car and Sam moved even faster, the belt slapping more and more of the vulnerable body until Dean stopped yelling and his muscles relaxed. His knees gave up and he slid to the ground, his chest still on the hood, still sobbing uncontrollably, random tremors wracking his body.

The same moment his brother stopped coming Sam let the belt fall and was already unzipping his jeans, feeling his painfully hard erection.

When he reached Dean, he was still shaking from his orgasm, pain and the amount of endorphins cursing through his system. Sam stopped just behind his brother, leaned down and grabbed both his hips harshly. He pulled up, making Dean stand on his legs again. When Dean scrambled to comply, still sobbing gently into the gag Sam let go of his hips. He closed his palms over the incredibly hot, burning cheeks and squeezed.

Dean gave out a muffled cry and shuddered as Sam massaged the terribly abused cheeks. Sam could feel every single raised welt under his palms, could feel the heat coming off from the abused skin. He loved it, loved the red marks that screamed that Dean was his, but most of all he loved the broken, painful sobs that were barely muffled by the ball gag still in his brother’s mouth. 

Talking was such a part of Dean that taking that away seemed to make him even more naked than the lack of clothes.

Sam squeezed the hot globes of flesh, enjoying how his palms could spread over almost the whole area and listened to the painful mewling coming from his brother. Besides scenes like these, Sam never saw Dean express his pain in any way. It was both for pleasure and release. He scratched his nail over the raised welts and Dean nearly came off the car. Sam chucked darkly and pressed himself against his brother, letting his cock touch the heated skin, letting Dean feel how hard he was.

“I bet I will just slide right in. You must be all loose and slick. Are you slick? Did you prepare yourself like I told you to?” Sam whispered almost gently, moving his hips, fucking Dean’s ass, letting the head of his flushed cock slip and slide over the swollen skin, smearing precome. “Did you finger yourself like I told you to? Were you a good boy?” 

It took a moment, for Dean to understand that Sam expected an answer. He swallowed against the gag and then nodded, his eyes still tightly closed.

“Good.” Sam murmured and took his impatient cock in hand. He pressed between the flaming cheeks and positioned the tip against the slightly glistening, tight ring of muscles. 

There was no warning, no time for Dean to accommodate. Sam just slammed right in, all the way up until his balls slapped against Dean’s ass and the cold, hard teeth of his zipper dug into the welts covering Dean’s ass.

His brother almost yowled into the gag and jerked forward, his fingers trying valiantly to dig into the hard metal of the car and then he slammed right back, fucking himself onto Sam’s cock.

The younger Winchester gripped Dean’s hips tightly, fingers digging into the soft skin as he rutted into the tight, incredibly hot channel. 

“So tight, so good.” He panted, face pressed into Dean’s sweaty back. He knew it would only last seconds, the images and sounds of his brother being hit with the belt and just taking it, were simply too much for his libido. There were no bonds on Dean, nothing but his desire for Sam and for the pain he could give his brother 

Sam nuzzled the sweaty hair at the base of his brother’s neck and then fastened his teeth there sharply and bit down. Hard. While his hips pistoned in and out of Dean’s hot, tight hole. He came with a muffled growl to the sounds of his brother making tight little moans into the gag.

Sam tried to come back quickly, aware that he had a plan, and that Dean wasn’t able to hold his weight much longer.  
He rolled off his brother and then touched; looking at his brother swollen face, at the tears still dripping from the corners of his lips and at the trail of saliva on his chin. He looked broken. Beautiful.

Sam touched his back and gently petted his brother’s spine while Dean calmed down.

“Are you okay?” He asked kindly. 

His brother wasn’t bound, so while he couldn’t use his safe word, he had freedom of movement. If it became too much he could just move away. Yet he didn’t. He never did.

Sam remember the first time he saw his father use the belt on Dean. He was naked then too. And Dean loved it. Loved when Dad fucked him hard and fast later, loved it when Sam fucked him right afterwards. There was always this need for submission in his brother. The need for pain. It took Sam years to understand it. To learn to give it to his brother.

Dean nodded once and sniffed.

Sam rolled off the hood and pulled the bag he prepared earlier, closer to himself. He shuffled through it for a moment before he withdrew two boxes. Kleenex and baby wipes. He pulled his brother up a little bit and pressed the tissue to his nose.

“Blow.” He commanded softly.

Dean did as he was told, obviously glad to get rid of the mucus that came with the tears.

Then Sam pulled the baby wipes and cleaned his brother’s face. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the soft touch, a kind of stillness and softness in him Sam never saw outside of a heavy scene. 

“Can you stand up?” Sam asked afterwards, not willing to give Dean an order he just couldn’t do. He still remembered how Dean slid to the ground earlier.

Dean nodded though and Sam stepped back and waited. 

Slowly, carefully Dean straightened out. His ass was becoming even redder now and his legs seemed a little wobbly. Sam could see a tiny drop of moisture seeping from his reddened hole and rolling down over the soft skin of his thighs. His cock jerked, uselessly trying to get hard again at this sight. He loved it when he could see his come leaking out of his brother. 

“Clean me up.” He said quietly, but with a note of command in his voice. He leaned back against the car, legs lightly spread and waited.

Moving slowly, extremely carefully Dean took the baby wipes and then approached Sam, standing between his legs. Sam kept his face passive, but he reached for his brother’s hips. When Dean started to reach for Sam’s soft cock, Sam shifted his palms to the abused bottom. He squeezed and enjoyed the muffled groan that Dean made.

He watched as his brother struggled to get his hands under control as he was cleaning Sam’s cock with the baby wipes and kept massaging the probably incredibly painful cheeks. He found the slightly swollen, hot little hole and pushed two fingers inside. It was easy, the digits slid in on the abundance of come and lube. Dean was fucked so open, so loose that Sam managed to squeeze a third finger before he felt any kind of true resistance. To take his brother’s mind off the fingers violating him, Sam used his other hand to squeeze and scratch lightly at the red buttock. Dean made a strange, choking sound and dropped the wipe he was holding. Sam only fucked him harder, pressing the fingers even deeper into his brother’s hot hole. His fingers jabbed in quick succession into Dean, fucking him as he tried desperately to finish the task Sam had given him.

When he was finished, Dean looked up at Sam. His pupils were blown out so much, it looked like he was high on drugs. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard. 

Sam smiled and leaned to lick around the gag. He enjoyed how soft and helpless Dean’s lips were. How his brother couldn’t even kiss back. 

“Good, very good, Dean. Now I will do what I promised you before.” He slowly withdrew his fingers from Dean’s ass.

Sam stood up and turned his brother until he was standing leaning on the hood again. He reached for the bag.

Dean craned his neck, watching from over his shoulder at what Sam was taking out.

The first object was a belt, very similar to garters belt women wore for their stockings. Only this one was made from thin, black leather. Sam closed it over Dean’s waist, making sure it was snug but not to tight. Two thin leather strings hung in front of it and two were in the back, touching the swollen, abused flesh of Dean’s ass.

Sam then pulled out the new toy, the special one he bought exactly for this day.

Dean was fucked with lots of toys before. With dildos, butt plugs, handles of the various whips they had. But never with anything bigger than Sam was. Never, until today.

Sam pulled the black monster out of the bag and showed it to Dean. It was huge, much, much bigger than Sam, black, with veins and tiny wrinkles that were guaranteed to make Dean feel it, and a set of big, fake balls at the bottom to prevent it from gong in all the way. There were also tiny D-rings at the base of it. What Dean didn’t know was that it also was a vibrator with cordless pilot too. 

All Dean could see though, was the fucking hugeness of the thing. His eyes widened and he started shaking his head no.

“Relax Dean. It’s going into you no matter if you want it or no.” 

Dean kept shaking his head, his eyes still glued to the black monstrosity. But he did nothing to stop Sam when he lubed the thing up.

Sam reached down, between the abused cheeks and parted them with one hand exposing the reddened, glistening hole.

“Take a deep breath.” Sam instructed calmly and pressed the tip of the fake cock to the tightly clenched opening.  
When he didn’t hear Dean obeying his order he pulled back and delivered five hard slaps with his hand to the exposed ass, right over the fresh, still raising welts.

Dean screamed, taken by surprise and panted harshly, painfully through his nose.

“Now. If you don’t do as I say, I will take the belt again and I will use it on you ass. Can you take it? Me letting go with all the force I have? Making your ass crimson, and then making you spread your legs and using the belt on your balls until they are as red and swollen as your ass?”

Dean shuddered, and started shaking his head no. He knew Sam, and knew he would do it. Would put welts on his balls and cock that would hurt for weeks for being disobedient.

“So again. Take a deep breath and when you feel me start pushing the dildo inside, exhale.”

This time when he pressed the black rubber to the slick asshole Dean did as he was told and the muscle relaxed a bit letting the tip to breach Dean. His brother’s breath hitched but Sam just pushed harder, watching in complete awe as the huge monstrosity was disappearing slowly into his brother.

By the time Sam managed to push most of it inside his brother was making painful mewling noises and his cheeks were wet with tears, but Sam could actually start moving the fake cock once his brother stopped fighting the intrusion. He spent a few minutes just pushing it in and out, angling the toy in different way and listening to the broken sound his brother was making before forcing it all the way in. So deep the fake balls were pressed snugly against Dean’s ass.

His brother was panting, making tiny half aroused, half painful noises as Sam started clipping the loose leather stings to the end of the toy. Usually Dildos would slip out but this belt was designed to keep the dildo in place for as long as Sam wanted it to be inside his brother. 

“There, all done.” Sam said stepping back and taking a pair of too big sweats and a tee shirt from the bag. He kneeled behind his brother and made him step into the pants. “I am going to dress you now, and leave the dildo inside until we find a motel. It might be an hour. Or a whole day. Your hole will be stuffed with this thing until I get tired of it.” Dean was shaking lightly, but Sam saw his cock starting to harden. “I know it’s big. And it must hurt a little to be stuffed like that, but think about how loose and ready you will be for me when I finally take it out?”

Sam turned his brother to face him. His pupils were even more dilated, his cheeks flushed and he was panting.

“When we do find a motel, I will sit you on my knees and then fuck you with this huge, fake cock until you come, until you greedy little hole is stretched so wide I would put my whole hand inside. And then I will lay you on the bed and spank you, hit that welted bottom over and over, until you scream and beg and come again, just from my hand. And after that I will fuck you. Hard and long, no matter how sore you are. I will fuck you until you are hard again and coming on my cock. Do you like that, Dean? Do you like the plan?” Sam asked pressing at the already hardening cock inside the loose sweatpants.

Dean could only whimper

 

The end


End file.
